Traitors Among Us
by Winterstar-Leader-Of-Sun-Clan
Summary: When the Medicine Cats of Sun Clan, Damp Clan and Forest Clan receive an ominous omen, what will happen? Grayfire, a young she-cat of Damp Clan, becomes infatuated with a Sun Clan tom. Will she break the Warrior Code? Who is to blame when the Forest Clan deputy is found dead in her den? To find out read ahead! Rated M just in case but mostly is a T rated story.
1. Allegiances - Sun Clan

**Sun Clan**

**Leader**: Winterstar - An all white she-cat with a fluffy pelt and bright blue eyes. She's of an average height and fairly light build. 8 lives remaining.

**Deputy**: Bluepelt - An average sized gray tabby tom. His paws are a darker, blueish gray and he has a white chest and belly. His eyes are icy blue. [Mentor to Firepaw]

**Medicine Cat**: Willowshine - A young white she-cat with innocent blue eyes. She's only 24 moons, and has a petite figure and slender legs.

**Medicine Cat's Apprentice**: N/A

**Warriors**:

Mossheart - A tall, muscular tom with a sleek blue-gray pelt. His eyes are dark green with flecks of gold in them.

Tigerheart - A muscular, light brown tom with gold eyes. {Mates with Sandcloud} {Father of Fernpaw & Shadowpaw}

Nightpelt - A black tom with white paws and tail tip. His eyes are brown. {Mates with Mintnose} {Father of Crowpaw} [Mentor to Robinpaw]

Sandcloud - A lithe cream colored she-cat with brown paws, tail tip, ears and muzzle. Her eyes are bright blue. {Mates with Tigerheart} {Mother of Fernpaw & Shadowpaw} [Mentor to Sandcloud]

Brackenfire - A lean dark brown tom with lighter brown paws and tail tip. His eyes are gold.

Mapleclaw - A honey brown colored tom with white paws and hazel eyes. [Mentor to Shadowpaw]

Thunderstrike - A gray tabby tom with white paws and bright blue eyes. {Father of Stormpaw & Robinpaw} {Former mate to Windtail[Deceased]} [Mentor to Crowpaw]

Tallflame - A tall, lean ginger tom with long legs and a long tail. His eyes are piercing blue. {Mates with Rainflower} {Father to Firepaw & Badgerpaw}

Rainflower - A petite dusky gray she-cat with green eyes. {Mates with Tallflame} {Mother to Firepaw & Badgerpaw} [Mentor to Fernpaw]

Peachfuzz - A small she-cat with a soft pale ginger pelt, cream colored tail tip and light brown eyes. [Mentor to Stormpaw]

**Apprentices**:

Firepaw - A ginger tabby tom with piercing green eyes and a white tail tip. {Parents are Tallflame & Rainflower} {Sibling to Badgerpaw} [Mentor: Bluefur]

Fernpaw - A little she-cat with green eyes the color of ferns. She has a white pelt except for her ears, a large saddle-like patch on her back and tail, which are light brown. {Parents are Tigerheart & Sandcloud} {Sibling is Shadowpaw} [Mentor: Rainflower]

Crowpaw - A skinny black tom with amber eyes. He's got white paws, tail tip and muzzle. {Parents are Nightpelt and Mintnose} {Sibling to Pebblekit} [Mentor: Thunderstrike]

Shadowpaw - A cream colored tom with brown muzzle, ears, paws and tail. His eyes are sky blue. {Parents are Tigerheart & Sandcloud} {Sibling is Fernpaw} [Mentor: Mapleclaw]

Stormpaw - A blueish gray tom who's eyes are blue with flecks of gray. {Parents are Thunderstrike & Windtail[Deceased]} {Sibling is Robinpaw} [Mentor: Peachfuzz]

Robinpaw - A small calico she-cat with delicate paws and soft light brown eyes. {Parents are Thunderstrike & Windtail[Deceased]} {Sibling is Stormpaw} [Mentor: Nightpelt]

Badgerpaw - A heavy set dark ginger tom with white hind paws and brown eyes. {Parents are Tallflame & Rainflower} {Sibling to Firepaw} [Mentor: Tigerheart]

Foxpaw - A white she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy pelt. [Mentor: Sandcloud]

**Mothers & Kits**:

Mintnose - A slim white she-cat with little paws and bright blue eyes. {Mates with Nightpelt} {Mother of Crowpaw, and Pebblekit}

~ Pebblekit - A little white tom with black patches and blue eyes. {Mother is Mintnose, Father is Nightpelt} {Sibling to Crowpaw}

**Elders**:

None


	2. Allegiances - Forest Clan

**Forest Clan**

**Leader**: Shortstar - A sturdy tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes, who was born without a tail. 1 life remaining.

**Deputy**: Brownspot - A tall dark brown she-cat with an almost perfectly circular white spot on her chest and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Stonebelly - A slightly plump white tom with a short pelt and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Brightpaw - A cream colored she-cat with gray eyes.

**Warriors**:

Jayflight - A sturdy gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Wolfshadow - A large, all black tom with one yellow eye and one green eye.

Splashnose - A strong black she-cat with a patch of white on her chin. Her eyes are yellow. [Mentor to Cloudpaw] {Mates with Darkwhisker} {Mother of Nettlepaw}

Darkwhisker - A dark brown tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye. {Mates with Splashnose} {Father of Nettlepaw}

Pinefoot - A thick-set tom with a dark brown, almost black pelt, and a white tail tip. His eyes are rather small and yellow in color.

Sedgepelt - An average sized pale ginger tom with hazel eyes. All four paws are white. {Mates with Hollowfeather} {Kits are Skykit and Leafkit}

Seedlight - An all white she-cat with a fluffy pelt and blue eyes. {Mates with Grayfur} {Mother of Cloudpaw}

Grayfur - A light gray tabby tom with green eyes that have flecks of gold in them. {Mates with Seedlight} {Father of Cloudpaw}

Bumblewing - A short, plump black tom with green eyes and a stumpy tail.

Rockclaw - A dark gray tom with a splash of white on his chest. Dark blue eyes. [Mentor to Nettlepaw]

Beartongue - A large, round bellied tom with a brown and white pelt and green eyes.

**Apprentices**:

Nettlepaw - A light brown tabby she-cat with small white paws and blue eyes. [Mentored by Rockclaw] {Parents are Darkwhisker and Splashnose}

Cloudpaw - A fluffy white tom with bright green eyes. [Mentored by Splashnose] {Parents are Grayfur and Seedlight}

**Mothers & Kits**:

Hollowfeather - A gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes. {Mates with Sedgepelt} (Her kits are Skykit and Leafkit)

~ Skykit - A dappled gray she-cat with a white tail tip. {Parents are Sedgepelt & Hollowfeather} {Sibling: Leafkit}

~ Leafkit - A bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes. {Parents are Sedgepelt & Hollowfeather} {Sibling: Skykit}

**Elders**:

Sticktail - A scrawny brown tom who was once muscular with a long, thin tail and green eyes.


	3. Allegiances - Damp Clan

**Damp Clan**

**Leader**: Reedstar - A slender reddish brown tabby she-cat with long legs and delicate paws. 6 lives remaining

**Deputy**: Darkpool - A black she-cat with piercing green eyes. Her front paws are white and so is her tail tip. {Mates with Frogleap}

**Medicine Cat**: Toadwhisper - Average sized dark ginger tabby tom with kind green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: N/A

**Warriors**:

Lizardtail - An extremely skinny gray tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. {Mates with Fogstep} {Mother of Mudpaw}

Grassfoot - Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and small paws. {Mates with Mistyclaw} {Father of Marshpaw}

Puddlenose - Dark gray she-cat with a sleek pelt and a thin build. Her eyes are light amber. {Mates with Wetfur}

Frogleap - A black tom with a long legs, a white belly and green eyes. {Mates with Darkpool}

Fogstep - A brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue-green eyes. {Mates with Lizardtail} {Father of Mudpaw}

Grayfire - A slender, petite gray tabby she-cat with a white splash on her chest and bright blue eyes.

Mistyclaw - A dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle. She has amber eyes. {Mates with Grassfoot} {Mother of Marshpaw}

Pondheart - A blue-gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes that have flecks of gold in them.

Mosssyshine - A dark ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Wetfur - A skinny black tom with long legs and blue eyes. {Mates with Puddlenose}

Owlshriek - A scrawny tom with a tangled black and white pelt and bright gold eyes.

**Apprentices**:

Mudpaw - A small, brown tom with a white tail tip and bright green eyes. {Parents are Fogstep and Lizardtail}

Marshpaw - A dark ginger tom with bright amber eyes. {Parents are Grassfoot and Mistyclaw}

**Mothers & Kits**: None

**Elders**:

Lilywhisker - A long-legged smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes.


	4. Territories, Boundaries, Etc

**Damp Clan -**

Damp Clan's territory is composed of open, marshy fields and swamp like forest. Their camp is in the swampy part of their territory. The land drops off about three feet, forming a small ledge. The camp is protected by tall cattails and a few boulders. They share a border with Sun Clan. The border with Sun Clan is noticed by the change in ground, and the larger amount of trees.

**Sun Clan -**

Sun Clan are in between Damp Clan (to the east) and Forest Clan (to the southwest). Their territory is composed of oak, maple and the occasional pine tree as well as bushes, ferns, bracken and of course, grass and dirt. Their border with Forest Clan is marked by a river. Their camp is right about in the center of their territory, where the trees thin out and there's sandy dens for the cats to sleep in. To the northwest of their territory is Star Field, the place where the cats hold Gatherings every full moon.

**Forest Clan -**

Their territory is characterized by having lots of tall trees, mainly oak and pine with a few spruces. There's many boulders and their border with Sun Clan is marked by a river. To get to the Star Cave, the place where Medicine Cats go to share tongues with Star Clan every half moon, one must go through Forest Clan territory to get there, however the Star Cave itself is not in their territory.

**The Star Field -**

This is where the Clans meet every full moon. It is a time of peace and the Clans are not permitted to fight with each other, otherwise Star Clan covers the moon with clouds. It is neutral territory between the three Clans.

**The Star Cave -**

This is the cave in which the Medicine Cats and their apprentices go every half moon to visit with Star Clan and each other. Inside the Star Cave they must walk until they reach the Star Pool, where they lay down to sleep and have their meeting.

**Predators -**

Predators include badgers, foxes, wolves, owls, the occasional bear, dogs and Twolegs. Hawks and falcons are also predators, but are only really a problem for Damp Clan due to the open marshy part of their territory.


	5. Clan Cat Characteristics Descriptions

**Damp Clan -**

The cats of Damp Clan are generally long legged, slim cats. They are of average height, and it is not uncommon for them to have larger paws because of the marshy area in which they live. Their pelts are typically dark shades, ranging in color from black, gray, brown, tabby and ginger.

**Forest Clan** -

Forest Clan cats are the opposite of Damp Clan cats, as far as body type goes. The cats of Forest Clan are sturdily built, thick-set, and even plump. Most of the cats are dark to medium colored as far as their pelts go, but some of them are of lighter fur color or even white.

**Sun Clan -**

Sun Clan's cats are the lean but muscular type, however it's not uncommon for the she-cats to be slightly smaller and thinner. Their pelts aren't any particular color, whereas the other two Clans usually have darker furred cats. Sun Clan cats are usually of average height.


	6. Chapter One

[_Sun Clan_]

"Redheart was a brave and noble cat even in his old age. His spirit watches over us now from the safety and tranquility of Star Clan. He is gone but not forgotten." The white she-cat bowed her head as she finished speaking, the body of an elderly dark ginger tom laying in the center of camp. "Seeing how he was our one elder, Bluefur you as deputy will assist me in burying him after the Clan as paid their respects." One by one each cat stepped up to say goodbye to the tom. He had passed away from an infection, which he was unable to fight because of his old age. Winterstar and Bluefur lifted the deceased tom up and carried him to his place of burial.

After returning to camp, Winterstar checked the prey pile, noting that it was running on low. She flicked her tail, motioning to Bluefur. "Could you organize a hunting patrol?"

The tom nodded. "Sure," he meowed. "I'll send out a border patrol while I'm at it." He padded to the center of camp. "Rainflower!"

The dusky gray she-cat's head shot up at the mention of her name and trotted over to Bluefur. "Hi," she mewed. "What do you need?"

"Could you lead a hunting patrol?" the deputy asked. "Take two other cats with you."

She nodded. "I'll take Fernpaw and Peachfuzz with me." She raced into the apprentice den to get her apprentice.

Bluefur surveyed the camp, his eyes catching sight of Brackenfire. He walked over to the other tom, who looked up. "Sorry about Redheart," he said. "I know he was your mentor."

Brackenfire looked sad. "I'll miss him," he admitted. "But he's in Star Clan now." He gazed off for a moment, probably thinking about Redheart. Than he snapped back to attention. "So, did you need me for anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I wanted you to patrol the Damp Clan border with Mossheart and Tallflame."

"Great, I'll go get them," Brackenfire replied, getting to his paws and heading off to fetch the other two toms.

* * *

Out in the forest, Brackenfire sniffed the air for any scents that were out of place. As they neared the border, Tallflame muttered, "Damp Clan patrol." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when sure enough, a group of three Damp Clan cats appeared on their side of the border. The Damp Clan patrol was made up of Darkpool, who happened to be the deputy; Owlshriek, a very unkempt looking tom-cat; and Graypaw, a slender gray tabby she-cat. It was Owlshriek who spoke first. "Well if it isn't a Sun Clan patrol," he remarked obnoxiously, as if his Clanmates couldn't see. "How shocking." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hello Owlshriek. Darkpool. Graypaw," Mossheart meowed calmly. His patrol wasn't doing anything wrong, merely checking the borders.

"Actually its Gray_fire_ now," Grayfire meowed excitedly. "I just became a warrior a couple moons ago." Owlshriek glared at her as if she had broken the Warrior Code simply by speaking.

"That's nice," Brackenfire said.

"What are you doing here," Owlshriek snapped, lashing his tail and glaring at the Sun Clan cats.

"Patrolling our border," Tallflame answered. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"That's enough Owlshriek," Darkpool ordered, silencing the tom with a sharp look. She turned to the Sun Clan patrol. "I apologize for his rude behavior," she meowed. "We'll just be continuing our patrol now." She motioned to Owlshriek and Grayfire. "Come on now. Let's go."  
The three cats turned and disappeared into the trees, but Grayfire turned back once to look again at the Sun Clan toms.

* * *

[_Damp Clan_]

Grayfire padded along slowly behind Darkpool and Owlshriek as the two older cats remarked the borders. Suddenly she stopped and said, "I think I have a thorn in my paw."

Darkpool turned her head around. "Do you need help or can you wait until we get back? I'm sure Toadwhisper could get it out."

"Actually I think I'll just pull it out here. You guys can go on ahead though I'll catch up," Grayfire said.

Darkpool nodded and went with Owlshriek back to camp.

Grayfire waited until the two cats were out of sight than she turned and high tailed it back to the Sun Clan border. Being the young she-cat that she was, Grayfire was curious about the three Sun Clan toms they had encountered on patrol. She crouched down and slowly made her way to the border. She stopped, sniffed the air, and poked her head out from behind a bush. To her disappointment, the three toms were nowhere to be seen. _I'll have to wait until the Gathering,_ she thought as she began the walk back to camp. _Or try to find interest in the toms in my Clan...but they're all taken! Well...except for Mudpaw and Marshpaw but they're too young...and Owlshriek...no Owlshriek is yucky and mean. And Toadwhisker but he's the Medicine Cat._

* * *

[_Forest Clan_]

"The following cats will be coming to the Gathering," Shortstar mewed. "Darkspot, Stonebelly, Brightpaw, Wolfshadow, Pinefoot, Beartongue, Nettlepaw and Sticktail."

"Oh yes!" cheered Nettlepaw, bouncing up and down.

"Bumblewing, Rockclaw and Seedlight, you three will be guarding camp until I return," Shortstar added. He glanced at the sky and stood. "Let's go," he said.

* * *

[_Damp Clan_]

Reedstar was walking to the Star Field, with Darkpool, Toadwhisper, Frogleap, Lizardtail, Grayfire, Owlshriek, Wetfur, Mudpaw and Marshpaw in tow, when they met up with Winterstar who was being followed closely by Bluepelt, Willowshine, Brackenfire, Mapleclaw, Nightpelt, Robinpaw, Shadowpaw, Foxpaw and Badgerpaw. The two leaders exchanged greetings and walked together to the Star Field, where the Forest Clans cats were waiting for them.

As the leaders went up to sit on the rock, with the deputies sitting below the, Grayfire scanned the crowd of cats.

Owlshriek was already chatting with Wolfshadow and Beartongue of Forest Clan. Foxpaw and Badgerpaw of Sun Clan were sitting together not to far from Owlshriek and his group. The Medicine cats were huddled together talking. She noticed that just about every cat was mingling with other clans. She noticed a group of toms and instantly spotted the dark brown Sun Clan tom. He was talking with cats from his Clan along with several Forest Clan cats; Pinefoot, Stonebelly and Sticktail. _It's not that I like him...I'm just curious,_ she assured herself as she casually walked by him. She made sure not to make direct eye contact with any of the cats, keeping her tail up and walking slowly, watching from the corner of her eye.

* * *

[_Sun Clan_]

Brackenfire was laughing at something Pinefoot at said when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement. Something clicked in his mind, he thought he recognized the she-cat. Shrugging, he tuned back in to the conversation. Sticktail, a Forest Clan elder, was talking about the time a wolf attacked the Forest Clan cats. "I was jus' a young un' back then," he said. "I was sittin' wit' some other apprentices I was, when one o' our warriors comes a' barrelin' through the camp, a' shoutin' somethin' o rather bout a wolf. Says a big ole wolf was killin' our prey. Killed Snowpaw, he says. In case you's didn't know, Snowpaw was an apprentice at the same time's I was." The other cats stared at him wide eyed.

"What happened?" Brackenfire asked.

"Our leader he sent out our bigges' stronges' warriors, sent 'em out he did, to fight off the wolf. Sent our fastest cat to Damp Clan and Sun Clan to ask for help, which help they gave. Both them other Clans sent a pawful o' they warriors to help us and we didn't loose as many warriors as we thought we would, we killed the wolf too."

"Wow," said Stonebelly.

"Don't you have a cat in your Clan with 'wolf' in his name?" Nightpelt asked Stonebelly and Sticktail. The two cats nodded. "Yeah, Wolfshadow," Stonebelly said.

"He ain't too nice I might add," Sticktail said. "Though I s'pose I shouldn't be talking that way 'bout a Clanmate. He was my apprentice you know."

Then one of the leaders yowled and the other cats fell silent. It was time for the Gathering to start.


	7. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: This chapter contains a mature scene.  
**

* * *

The leaders hopped off the rock and began gathering up their cats. Grayfire hesitated. _I really want to talk to that tom! And if he won't talk to me...then I'll trick him into it!_ She saw him alone and made her move. "Hi," she mewed with a smile. "I think I remember you from earlier today."

Brackenfire blinked. He looked at this she-cat who randomly appeared beside him. "I think you've got the wrong cat," he said.

"Remember? Grayfire? I was on the patrol with Darkpool and Owlshriek," Grayfire reminded him.

"Oh! Yes I do remember you," the tom said. He glanced around. "I don't mean to be rude here but I need to catch up with my Clan before they leave without me."

"Okay...but can you meet me here later?" Grayfire asked.

Brackenfire narrowed his eyes. "Why...?"

Grayfire had to think fast. "Because Toadwhisper- he's my Clan's Medicine Cat by the way - told me to. He's running short on burdock root and asked if I could have one of you Sun Clan cats to bring me some to give him."

"Why didn't he just ask Willowshine tonight?"

"How would I know? Maybe he thought it would make him look weak to ask another Medicine Cat for something. I don't know, I'm not him!" Grayfire meowed. "Just come tonight with the burdock okay?" _Ugh he needs to stop asking so many questions! I'm running out of lies!_

"Alright, alright, fine," Brackenfire growled. He turned and raced off after his Clan.

* * *

[Forest Clan]

Brownspot was sitting in her den licking her paws when a tom's voice asked, "May I come in Brownspot?"

"Sure," she replied, shifting to a more comfortable position. "What can I help you with?"

"Well..." the dark-pelted tom mewed slowly, dragging out each letter, padding closer to the she-cat.

"I'm listening," Brownspot meowed, an edge of irritation in her voice. _If he could hurry up and get to the point that'd be great. I'd like to get to sleep._

The tom was now very close to the deputy, his pelt brushing hers. Brownspot's heart sped up, the hairs on her pelt pricking up. "What are you _doing_?" she hissed. "I don't appreciate you barging into my den in the middle of the night. Now if you would please tell me what you needed that would be fantastic. And why do you smell like dung?"

"All I want," the tom said in a low voice, "Is for you to be still."

Brownspot fought off a wave of panic. "What in Star Clan's name are you talking about?"

The tom was slowly padding around Brownspot, swiping his tail along her sides and chest, causing Brownspot to shiver. The tom flicked his tail tip briefly over her pussy than sniffing it, inhaling her sweet heat-scent. Brownspot gasped in surprise. "Stop it!" she hissed.

Suddenly he was on her.

Brownspot tried to struggle, but the tom was too heavy. He shoved a ball of moss into her mouth and pinned her on the ground, her stomach on the ground. He placed his large front paws on her shoulders, to keep her from getting away. His member dropped from his sheath and he started rubbing it against her rear.

Brownspot's eyes welled up with tears, several sliding down her face. _Oh Star Clan please save me,_ she prayed. _Let some cat walk i__n and get him off me._ She let out a choked sob, the sound muffled by the moss ball in her thought about Shortstar, whom she'd always had a crush on. _Please send Shortstar in here to help me before it's too late,_ Brownspot silently begged Star Clan.

Too late.

The tom kept his paws clamped down on Brownspot, and inserted himself into her pussy. He kept only the head in at first, rotating his hips in a circular motion, causing his dick to rub against her walls.

Brownspot's clenched her teeth together, determined not to moan or gasp. Still crying silently, she tried to get away from the tom but it was no use.

The dark-pelted tom slowly pushed his member deeper inside Brownspot, groaning softly.

Brownspot felt her teats begin to throb and her pussy get wet. As the tom shoved his entire member inside her and began thrusting rhythmically, each thrust accompanied with a grunt, a small moan of pleasure escaped Brownspot's throat. _No!_ she thought, desperately trying to fight the climax she knew was coming.

The tom growled, pounding his dick into her as he reached his climax, shooting his cum inside her. He pulled out, but pressed his member against her and humped until his dick softened.

Brownspot lay in her nest quivering, her eyes looking up at the tom fearfully as he padded up to her head. "You asked me earlier why I smell like dung," he growled, putting his muzzle beside her ear. "The reason is so no cat recognizes my scent when they find you. You are the only one who knows about this."

Brownspot managed to spit out the moss ball, but the tom put his paw on her throat, preventing her from yelling for help. "How do you know I won't tell?" she hissed.

"Because," he meowed smoothly. "You'll never have the chance."

Before Brownspot even had time to think, the tom placed a paw on her chest and stepped down hard, breaking her bones.

Brownspot gasped for air, but there was no use. The tom chuckled and smashed her chest with his paws again, this time killing her.


End file.
